Confessions of a Teenage Veela
by K8yandhammie
Summary: Hannah is now 11, and is dealing with so many problems... her parents divorce, her best friend that she secretly loves, and her jerky new boyfriend. Somehow, being a veela isn't that satisfying! *Rating for mild violence.* **Sequel to Truth or Dare.**
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Disclaimer: WE NO OWN HARRY POTTER! JUST OCS! Kinda short... sorry. And I know we spelled things wrong... GET OVER IT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hannah was super excited about starting Hogwarts. "Mum! Dad! I got my Hogwarts letter!" the beautiful raven-haired, brown-eyed girl chattered. She was 11 years old, and already looked like a 15 year old girl. No complaints from her guy friends. She wasn't exactly a tomboy but she didn't really liked to do anything that involved make-up, shopping, pink things, dresses, etc.

Kaitlyn and Jared Bridges smiled, and gave their daughter a trunk of supplies for Hogwarts. Their marriage had been falling out for a while, but they didn't want Hannah to know that. So they acted. And she never noticed. At least, they thought she never noticed.

"Oh Mum! Can you believe it? Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Hannah Abbott, and-" "Darling, you're talking way too fast! Yes, it's nice to have so many friends your age, but naming them all at once is too much!" "Come on Kaitlyn. Let the girl show how popular she is!" Jared spoke up. She glared at him. "I will talk to you later Jared. Now, let's all go to bed."

Hannah awoke late at night to yelling in her parents' room. She sighed. _That is the third time this week_, she thought. Glancing at her clock, she saw it was 4:30 AM. Rolling over, she tried to block out the accusations that were thrown out over stupid reasons. Suddenly, the sound of a hand slapping something, and her dad crying out in pain and surprise, made her run out of her room.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. "Just STOP!" Jared looked at her, with rage filling up in his eyes. "Go back to bed Hannah, leave Mummy and Daddy alone." He was fighting to keep his temper. "NO! Why did Mum hit you, what did you do?" "I didn't do anything! Your mother is just being an idiotic, accusing, tone-deaf, stupid, daughter of a *****!" Hannah was shocked, and for the first time in her life, (other than when she was born), tears sprang up to her eyes. Her father had never cussed in his life, but here he was, acting drunk, and cursing like there was no tomorrow.

"I believe I told you to go to your room!" he yelled. "NO!" "Hannah Julianna Bridges! Get the **** out of my house!" Kaitlyn, who had been watching with an angry glower, finally snapped. "No, you get the heck out of my house, Jared! My parents paid for it, and I pay the bills. Tomorrow we will meet at the Ministry to sign divorce papers, and then I'm getting a restraining order! You will never come near me or my daughter again!" Hannah stared, still shocked at her parents. "And honey, by the way, your father only got slapped tonight, but I've been hit by him many times! He just puts a silencing charm on the room so you can't hear me screaming!" she added to Hannah. "Tomorrow I will go back to my maiden name, and you'll become a Potter. Now, I have to deal with this man." Kaitlyn swiftly grabbed Jared's arm, and disapparated. When she came back, he wasn't with her. "I knocked him out, and took him to your aunt's house," she said, referring to her brother James's wife Alexa, who was Jared's sister. Kaitlyn put a lot of protective charms around the house, (_Salvio Hexia_, and the Fidelious charm), and told Hannah to sleep in her room. "Just for tonight, okay?" The next day was going to be a long one...

* * *

><strong>See, we said it would be short! We will start her Veela problems when she gets to Hogwarts, on even on the train, but for now, I'm, (Kaity), showing the marriage break up, so if my ex reads this, he won't think I'm still in love. Hannah is lucky her BF loves her more than the world! Now I will end my rant!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't worry we're alive, but we've been busy with birthdays and deaths in the family. So, it took a while, but we finally got up chapter two! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, we no own, J.K no sue!**

Chapter 2

They went to the Ministry very early the next morning. Hannah was griping because her dress was too itchy. "But Mom! It itches!" "Honey, we are going on a trip to the Ministry, early in the morning, because of a huge issue, and you're thinking about your itchy dress?" "Sorry Mom..."

"Here for a divorce and surname change? I get a lot of those," said the heavy woman at the desk labeled Marriage. "Yes Ma'am, my husband and I split up last night. I'm also going to file for a restraining order." The woman at the desk handed Kaitlyn her papers, and she signed the lines. "We will send someone to your ex-husband for him to sign the papers and agreement of custody. Thank you and get out." "That was a cranky woman, do you think she was PMS-ing?" "Hannah!" her mother scolded, but Hannah could see the approving look in her eyes. "Yes, actually. I think she was."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hannah was laying on her stomach writing a letter to her best friend, Draco Malfoy:<p>

_Dear Draco,_

_My mum and dad split up last night. There was screaming and cursing, and I just couldn't take it! He's been HITTING her! She finally stood up for herself and slapped him. But... it broke me. Can I Floo over to the Manor? Just to have some time away from this mess._

_Love, Hannah_

She got a reply only five minutes later. He had said yes. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and snuck out to the fireplace. Suddenly she glanced up at the clock. It was 3:05 am. "_Oops..." _she thought. "_Sorry Draco."_ She whispered the address, ("_Malfoy Manor"_) and soon stepped out and ended up in his room.

"Nice place you got Draco." Hannah said with a mischievous smirk. She just loved teasing him. "You been here a million times idiot!" he said kind of loud. "Shut up you git! Are you even allowed to have me here at like 3 in the morning?" she whispered. "Since when do you follow the rules? Besides Hannah it is actually three eleven!" he said in a stupid voice. "Stop being a smart aleck Malfoy. Since when do you act like this? I'm outta here!" "Hannah!" He grabbed her wrist. "Don't go. Look, you came here to get away from your parents. I'll shut up and listen."

He realized he was holding her hand. They both blushed and he quickly let go. Hannah felt butterflies in her stomach and all weird but then returned to her ungirly steely, personality. "Excuse me Malfoy but I would very much like to leave now." Draco went to his floo drawer (very organized right?) trying to cover up his disappointment and thinking of some way to tease her so she would stay. "Fine." he said politely. "But, you must give me a kiss first!" Draco smiled waiting for a witty reaction. He watched her as the gears in her brain turned and turned until she said, "In your dreams Draco!" It wasn't exactly the reply he would have imagined but he tried to keep the fire going between them. "Well Potter who wouldn't want to kiss me?" "Well.." she smiled and started listing a whole bunch of names of girls she knew. "Godric!" Draco thought, "Why does she have to be so popular!"

As she finished up, he smirked and said, "I didn't hear your name on that list." Hannah rolled her eyes. "One kiss, and you'll let me leave?" she asked. He nodded, and she sighed. "Okay, close your eyes." Draco did as he was told. She gently took one of his hands, and placed a small piece of wrapped Muggle chocolate between his fingers. He opened his eyes, and scowled, while she grinned. "There, a Hershey's kiss! Now, we made a deal, let me leave!" He stepped aside, and she Floo-ed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own.**

Chapter 3

When Hannah got home she was super tired. She snuck into her room and put on some pajamas and fell asleep soon. In the morning when she got up she started thinking about last night. "_Did Draco actually want to kiss her?" ,_she thought. Hannah wanted to confront him but she couldn't. That would ruin their friendship and she didn't want to do that. _"Maybe I do like him?" _,she thought. "_NO! She didn't" _

Well today was going to be a long day she might as well start to get ready. Hannah put on some jeans, a tee-shirt and then her camo converse. Then she checked on her Mom. Still sleeping? Yep. Hannah went into the kitchen and made some toast. YUM! Toast.

Hannah waited a while till her Mom got up and was ready. Today was the day! Hannah would be leaving for Hogwarts. Kaitlyn and Hannah Floo-ed to Kings Cross.

They quickly went through Platform 9 3/4 and Hannah boarded the train. She met up with Draco, Harry, Ron, Hannah A,and Astoria in the only empty compartment left. "I wonder what house we'll be in...?" she asked the group. "Probably Slytherin. My whole family's there." Draco replied.

"My aunt was a Slytherin... She died in her 7th year. I'm named after her..." Hannah looked at the others gloomily. Draco wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. She tensed up, an shrugged him off. Astoria looked thoughtfully at the two. "_Hmm, those two are acting strange. It's obvious that Draco likes her_..." "MALFOY GET OFF OF ME!" Astoria heard Hannah yell. There was a glimmer of hurt in his silver eyes. Hannah left the compartment muttering something Hannah A. followed her leaving Draco, Ron, Harry, and Astoria alone in the compartment.

"Draco do you liikkkkkeeeee Hannah?" asked Astoria in a teasing voice. "No!" Draco responded. Harry whispered something to Ron and they both started laughing. Just then a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." "Sorry no." replied Ron. She sighed and looked towards Harry," I know you! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And, you are?" she turned to Ron. "Ron Weasley." She looked at him distastefully. "Pleasure. I expect we'll be arriving soon. Better get your robes on." With that, she left the compartment.

They all scrambled to get their robes on and then got seated. All of a sudden Hannah stormed in punched Draco and got her robes from above the seats. He looked up, obviously shocked. "What was that for?!" "I don't know, it just seemed like you deserved it." Hannah smirked, and walked out.

Draco looked around, a shocked gleam in his eyes. "She's going to bloody murder me," he grumbled. And Astoria quietly and calmly said, "I wouldn't be surprised." The others laughed at them, and proceeded to walk out into the hallway, as the train had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

Hannah walked into the Great Hall and stood by Astoria. Hannah was super nervous. She wondered if her old last name was on the list because it would mean that she would be right after Hannah A. The Great Hall was so interesting. She looked around and saw the teachers' table and look at all of the people at the tables. "Please don't get Hufflepuff!" she thought. The bunch at that table look like a bunch of weirdos. The professor went down a long list of names; Astoria and Draco got Slytherin, while Hannah A. got Hufflepuff, and Hermione and Harry got Gryffindor. Soon, McGonagall called out, "Hannah Potter!"

Hannah walked up to the Sorting Hat. She sat down on the hard chair and held her breath, waiting for the Hat to pick her house. "Hmm, very difficult... you're cunning and ambitious... Slytherin would be great for you... Brave, smart, loyal... You'd be good in any house... But I think you'd excel in SLYTHERIN!" Hannah smiled her most gorgeous smile and ran over to sit next to Astoria and this ugly girl named Pansy.

"No offense, Pansy, but you look like a dog." Hannah informed her. Pansy scowled. "You think your so great, don't you Potter! You're really an ugly little-" Hannah cut off Pansy, smiled, and said, "Honey that make-up aint working for you." Pansy smiled back and said, "I don't wear make-up." Hannah gasped dramatically and looked horrified then said, "You're naturally that ugly?!" Pansy glared back and said, "Potter you're gonna pay." Hannah smiled, and said, " I would be glad to! I'm so rich that we can spare such expense. I would say that you will do the same but since your family is so tight on money I wouldn't want to put you through another set of hand-me-down robes." After that Pansy shut up and wouldn't talk to Hannah. Hannah smirked in victory and turned at a tap on her shoulder.

It was a random Slytherin named Adrian Pucey. "Umm, Hannah? "Ya?" she said turning around to see a pretty cute guy with long brown curly hair and green eyes. Hannah glanced at Astoria who was giving her a thumbs up. "C-can I talk to you in private?" "Umm, sure?" She followed him out into the hallway. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She took a moment to think. He was cute, and he seemed nice. "Alright." she smiled at him. "I will." He broke into a grin and grabbed her hand as they walked back to their seats.


End file.
